Golden
by narutaliableach
Summary: For my friends Gold the Fox and Glimpse the Hedgehog. Every friendship has its ups and downs. The three of us are the same. But what happens when our bonds are tested? Do they break or do they come back even stronger? Keep reading and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hey this is Cara here. This is a little story I wrote for Gold the Fox and Glimpse the Hedgehog. Two very amazing writers of whom you should check out. Also since my character is playing narrator I will give you a quick character stat since the other two characters are already described. Thanks for letting me ramble and enjoy the story.

Name: Blaire O'Connor

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Description: Ruby red hair, has one emerald green eye and one sapphire blue, wears white blouse, jean shorts, black ankle boots, and a black and white swirled messenger bag.

Personality: Loyal, Kind, Honest, Generous, Shy, Laughs easily, Always has a smile for everyone

Background: She grew up normally in Pallet town. She decided to become a Breeder after discovering the joys of raising Pokemon. She tried battling but preferred nurturing pokemon. She has already traveled many regions but is currently in Sinnoh.

* * *

Chapter 1

Of course every story has its beginning but this one was a little rough. Literally. It all started when I was sitting at the bottom of a hill minding my own business when I was suddenly pushed into the river I was fishing at. The water was ice cold and I barely knew how to swim. I felt the current start to pull me under when I was pulled out by a Sceptile. I looked up completely confused because I don't have a Sceptile in my party nor have I met one before. I coughed up water and the Sceptile helped me stand. I looked up right into the bright blue eyes of a boy. He had messy brown hair and wore a light blue zipper hoodie with hints of a navy blue shirt underneath, silver-gray shoes with a blue streak and a blue backpack with a green pokeball symbol. He gave me this 'I'm the Hero' smile and thumbs up. He took off his jacket and put it around me. I realized I was shaking from the cold but his jacket was warm and I stopped shortly after.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me." I say.

"That's good, wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to drown." He said.

I blushed a light pink which only made his smile wider. "Sorry I couldn't save your fishing pole with you though. Guess that means I owe you one now."

"It's alright. It was just an Old Rod anyways. I can always get a new one." I say.

"No, No I really should pay you back for it. But first let's get you to a Pokecenter where you can dry off. I don't want you catching a cold."

Before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and began carrying me to the Pokecenter. Luckily it wasn't far away and we were there in minutes. He walked through the door. I noticed everyone staring at us. Nurse Joy who was at the front desk came over.

"Oh dear I'll get you some dry towels and a fresh change of clothes." She walked away quickly coming back with just that.

"I'll wait here for you." He said.

Nurse Joy lead me to a back room. She helped dry me off and gave me a change of clothes. After I was dry and warm she lead me back to the main room. The boy was sitting on a couch with his Sceptile drinking some hot chocolate. Nurse Joy went back to work and I walked over to him.

"Want some?" He asked holding out a mug for me.

"Thanks." I say taking it and sitting down next to you.

"So what's your name? I'd rather not just call you "that girl I happened to save from the river" forever."

"Blaire, Blaire O'Connor." I say.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Austin Calkins. Hey I know why don't we form a team together while I look for a new fishing rod for you?" He suggested.

"Okay sounds fun. So what do you Austin?" I ask.

"I'm a trainer and I mostly compete for badges but I dabble a bit in ribbon contests. You should see the dress I wear, it's fabulous and I just love how it brings out my eyes." Austin said dramatically.

"I bet you have great curves for it." I giggle.

"Oh I do. And long legs to pull it off." He said showing off his legs.

We both laughed for a while making more girly jokes when suddenly someone rushed into the Pokecenter. He had black spiky hair, hazel eyes and wore a black button down shirt, white under shirt, black cargo pants and black running shoes. I noticed on his wrist was a Pokegear. I hadn't seen them since the Johto Region. He ran over to Nurse Joy.

"I came as soon as I got your call. Where's the Pokemon?" He said to her a little out of breath.

"Back here. It doesn't look good." She said leading him to the emergency care room.

"I wonder what's going on." I wondered aloud.

"Oh you didn't hear? Around yesterday after I had come back from training I saw a Growlithe beaten up pretty bad. It seems like the trainer got careless in a battle. Since then the Trainer never showed up for it and Nurse Joy has been trying to heal it. Seems like it won't make it." Austin explained.

"That's horrible!" I say and immediately my actions speak for themselves.

I get up and race to the emergency room. The light was red and said Employees Only but I ran in anyways.

"Wait you can't be back here!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

I ignored her and rushed to the Growlithe's side. It was attached to a machine keeping it stable. I saw the worst part on its chest. Its fur was matted with blood and dirt from a large wound. I knew what I had to do.

"Miss please you have to leave." Nurse Joy said. A Chansey walked over trying to push me out.

"If you kick me out you're going to let this Pokemon die. You haven't saved it yet which clearly means you can't. I'm a Pokemon Breeder I know what I'm doing so you can let me help you or you can condemn this poor creature to death!" I shout.

The guy I hadn't noticed was beside Nurse Joy. "If you believe you can help then by all means continue." He said.

"Right." I pulled out supplies from my bag. I first sprayed some super potion just to clear up the blood. I brushed aside the tangles so I could have better access to the wound. I cleaned the wound and rubbed a mixture of healing herbs on it. After that I wrapped a bandage around its chest. I searched for any other cuts and found a few. I applied more herb mix on and finished. I saw the monitor and Growlithe's heart became much more stable.

"Wow, that was incredible. I've never seen a Pokemon trainer with that much skill before." Nurse Joy said.

"That's because she's a Breeder if I remember you saying so." The guy said looking at me.

I suddenly felt flustered and embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come back here." I stutter.

"Its alright. That Growlithe will be okay thanks to you." He said giving a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was right. What mattered was I had helped and that's all there was to it.

"With a good night's rest this little guy should be fine in the morning. Thank you Miss-"

"Blaire." I add.

"Blaire. Interesting name." He finished. "I'm Ethan Hayes, Professor of Pokemon at your service."

"You can all have time for introductions but if this Growlithe is going to sleep we'll have to leave it in peace." Nurse Joy said escorting us all out.

Austin looked at me and rushed over.

"Blaire you had me worried! You just took off like a bullet. What happened?" He said.

"This young lady just saved a Pokemon's life is what happened." Ethan said patting my head.

"Seriously?!" Austin exclaimed.

I nodded clamming up. I didn't like it when people praised me because I didn't like feeling special or more special than others.

"That's amazing Blaire! You told me you were a Breeder but I didn't think you were _that_ good!" Austin continued his praise.

"If you two don't mind I'd actually like to ask you something." Ethan interrupted Austin.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm not sure if you're in a party together but I'd like to join you. I'm not your average Professor as I'm sure you've noticed but I'd like to get out in the field. Working with two trainers like you would be perfect research." Ethan said.

"Sure, sounds fun. How about you Blaire?" Austin said.

"I'd be happy to work with you." I say.

"Great. Tomorrow morning we should head for the next town." Ethan said.

We all rented rooms in the Pokecenter that night. I set down my bag on the floor and looked out the window. The moon was full and brightened the night sky. The stars twinkled. I saw a shooting star. Ethan and Austin who were in the room across from mine looked up seeing it too. At that moment we all simultaneously made a wish. To this day I don't know what they wished but me, I made a wish for us to all stay together as friends. And since then that wish has always remained true.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Thanks for all who have favorited/followed & reviewed Golden. I'm really happy how this story turned out and the direction it's taking. Thank you Gold and Glimpse you've really inspired me to get back into writing again because I've had such horrible writers block for the past year. Also I forgot to say in the first chapter: Pokemon does not belong to me or them. It belongs to Nitendo only this story is mine and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't copy or steal it. Thanks now here's Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up and got dressed quickly. I noticed the boy's door was still closed so they were probably asleep. I went to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy.

"How is that Growlithe doing?" I ask her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Nurse Joy led me to the back room. Growlithe was sitting in a little bed and chewing on a toy shaped like a pokeball. His cuts were healed and his chest looked better. I knelt beside the bed.

"Hiya little guy." I held my hand out for it.

Growlithe walked over and sniffed it then rubbed his head against it.

"Has anyone alerted his trainer that he's okay?" I ask.

Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head. "When he was rushed here it wasn't even by his trainer. It was by the opponent. The trainer left him for dead when he lost the battle. So I'm not sure what I'll do with him. I don't have much room in the center with everyone coming in and out. I'm so busy taking care of sick Pokemon I won't have time for this little guy."

That's when it dawned on me. "I can take care of him! I-I mean if it's okay with you both." I say looking down at Growlithe.

"Its fine with me as long as it's fine with him." Nurse Joy said.

The Growlithe barked and happily leaped into my arms. "I guess it's a yes." Nurse Joy chuckled.

"Great. We'll be best friends right Growlithe?" I say petting his soft fur.

"Growl." Growlithe barked.

Nurse Joy went back to work and I walked out to the main room. Ethan and Austin stood there talking. Austin saw me and waved.

"Seems you made a new friend." Ethan said strolling over. He pet Growlithe.

Growlithe seemed to enjoy all the attention he was getting.

"Awesome a new team member." Austin said also petting Growlithe.

"So what town are we heading too?" I ask.

"Well right now we're in Sandgem Town. We can head to Jubilife City." Ethan replied.

"Oh the Poketch Company is there! Maybe you can get some stuff for your Pokegear." I say.

"Aww there's no gyms though." Austin groaned.

"But you can always train your Pokemon and I would like to meet both your teams." Ethan said.

"Alright. Then let's get going." Austin said.

We left the Pokecenter saying goodbye to Nurse Joy and began walking on the road. I set Growlithe on the ground and he trotted alongside of me. The sun shone brightly and the sky was blue. There were no clouds in sight. Ethan unbuttoned more of his shirt getting hot. Austin took off his jacket and tucked it in his bag. His Sceptile walked by him but was curiously watching Growlithe. We walked until we saw a small clearing with a pool of water.

"Why don't we rest here for a bit? We can even let out our Pokemon to relax." Ethan suggested.

"I'm fine with that." I say.

"Last one there's a Slowpoke!" Austin yelled and began running. Sceptile ran right behind him.

"You're on!" Ethan chased Austin down.

I laughed and ran after the two. I ended up there last but I didn't care. Ethan stood panting out of breath. Austin fell over on the ground breathing hard. His Sceptile fell over beside him.

"So Ethan what Pokemon do you have?" Austin asked.

"I'll just show you." He threw in the air four pokeballs and out came four Pokemon.

A Bulbasaur, a Charizard, an Absol and a Blaziken.

"Ooo, ooo me next!" Austin got up and tossed three pokeballs.

Out came a Klinklang, a Salamance, and an Aegislash.

I stared awed by their wide variety of Pokemon. I would have loved to work with them being a Breeder and all. I couldn't help but want to nurture and coddle them.

"Um earth to Blaire? You gonna show us yours?" Austin said waving his hand in my face.

"Oh yeah sorry." I say embarrassed. I toss up three pokeballs of my own.

My Milotic appeared in the water along with my Squirtle. My Snorunt came out beside my Growlithe.

"This is a very interesting and diverse group of Pokemon here." Ethan said curiously studying each Pokemon.

I closed my eyes and walked among the group. I stopped in front of a Pokemon and opened my eyes. It happened to be Ethan's Blaziken. Something about him seemed off to me. I looked him over and it came to me.

"Ethan? If you don't mind can I work with your Blaziken?" I say.

"Sure." Ethan said looking at my Milotic.

I held out my hand for it. At first it growled but after it looked at me for a while it seemed calmer. Blaziken held out his hand for me. I took it and slowly ran my fingers across its arm and up to its head. That's when we connected on a deeper level. Blaziken lit up on fire.

"Blaire!" Austin shouted running over but Ethan stopped him.

"Look." Ethan said pointing out the flames weren't burning me.

Blaziken was doing exactly what I was doing. It slowly traced the outlines of my face with its own hand. After a little while he stopped and so did I. His fire went away.

"Okay Blaziken we're gonna loosen up those tense muscles. Drop and give me twenty!" I say.

Blaziken started doing push-ups. "Incredible. Blaziken never listens to anyone but me." Ethan said dumbfounded.

"I think you make a better drill sergeant than you do a Pokemon Breeder." Austin joked.

"Ha-ha very funny. But Ethan if you want to maintain Blaziken's strength and happy nature you really should work with him more. A simple thing like exercising with your Pokemon not only raises its stats but increases your friendship." I say seriously.

"Alright then." Ethan got down beside his Blaziken and started to do push-ups as well.

"You know Blaire you're a pretty knowledgeable Breeder. I'm lucky to be working with you. Thanks for the help with Blaze." Ethan said.

"It's no problem. I just read Pokemon well is all." I say getting flustered again.

"How about me! Can you work your magic with one of my Pokemon?" Austin said.

"I can try." I say walking over to Austin's little group.

I look around examining each one like a doctor would a patient. I stop in front of his Aegislash. Aegislash was a grand steel type Pokemon. But this one seemed a little rusty around the edges. Definitely a skilled fighter but lacked in grace and speed. I held out my hand for his Aegislash.

"Don't be scared. It's okay, I'm here to help." I say smiling wide.

His Aegislash cautiously floated closer then took itself out of Shield Form and went to Blade Form. Not offensively but just to be more relaxed. I ran my fingers across its smooth surface. Aegislash floated watching me carefully but was more at ease than before. I took out some supplies from my bag and began polishing Aegislash. After I finished it shined brighter and looked really happy.

"Austin do you know how to dance?" I ask.

"Uh kinda why?" He replied.

"Your Aegislash needs some dancing lessons. Again it'll boost his speed and agility and it's fun for you both. Increasing the bond between Trainer and Pokemon is one of the most important things to me as a Breeder. I believe this will really help you both." I explain.

"Okay I'll try it!" He walked over to his Aegislash and held out his hand.

His Aegislash leaped onto him wrapping his flag like arms around his head. Austin, who couldn't see anything, began spinning and twirling like a mad man.

"I don't think I'd call that dancing." Ethan laughed in the middle of sit ups with Blaziken.

"Well my work here is done." I say.

I walk over to my Milotic sitting in the pool. She leans her head down and nuzzles my face. I start working on brushing her silky red fur on the sides of her head. When I finish that I wax her scales so they won't be damaged or dulled. I didn't notice it but both Ethan and Austin had stopped and just stared at me.

Ethan was studying my technique with Pokemon. It fascinated him and he wanted to do more research about it. Austin was awed by my relationship with my Pokemon. He could see I really cared for them and in turn they cared about me.

I walked back over to the guys and set down my bag.

"Is anybody hungry? I've got a lot of Pokemon food but I can make us some snacks too." I say.

Ethan suddenly put his arm around me and I noticed he'd taken his shirt off. "I envy the man lucky enough to have you as his girl. You're great with Pokemon and people and now you can cook too. You'll be a fine young woman one day Blaire."

"Get off her you pent up old perv!" Austin said pushing Ethan off me.

"Old! Did you just call me old!? You should respect your elders kid!" Ethan said pushing Austin back.

"Guys! Stop fighting! It's upsetting your Pokemon and quite frankly it's upsetting me. Now sit down, shut up and eat my damn food." I yell at them. "And put your shirt back on. It's…weird looking at you without one." I add blushing and looking away from Ethan.

Ethan glared at Austin buttoning his shirt back up and Austin glared right back sitting down with his Sceptile. I set up a small pot and Ethan's Blaziken comes over to help me. He uses Low Kick to cut some trees up for firewood. He set down the wood under the pot and lit it up with Ember. I started cutting vegetables and meat for a simple stew. I had my Squirtle help set up the other Pokemon food. Soon everyone was gathered around eating and talking to each other.

"This is really good Blaire." Austin said shoving loads of food in his face.

"And the Pokemon really enjoy the food you made. What did you put it in?" Ethan said.

"Just a mix of herbs, berries and crushed poffins. It's a good recipe for any Pokemon. I can make food for particular Pokemon as well like my Squirtle here that prefers Sweet things over Sour." I say.

"Your one hell of a Breeder." Ethan said finishing his third bowl.

Austin was on his sixth and still not done. Ethan's Charizard was eating just as much.

Everyone helped clean up and we returned our Pokemon to their pokeballs. We started walking on the road again. The sun was much higher in the sky and it was growing hotter by the minute. Ethan had his shirt on still thankfully but it was completely unbuttoned. Austin had taken off his jacket and was just wearing a wife beater. *A/N it's a type of guy's tank top not a real thing to beat people with*

I was getting overheated but it didn't matter. I carried Growlithe with me and he was whining because he was so hot.

"Are we there yet?" Austin asked.

"You kids are so impatient these days." Ethan said.

"I'm not a kid Oldy!" Austin snapped.

"Sure you aren't. I'm older than you so you're a kid." Ethan said.

"Hey look! I think we've reached the city!"

"Really?!" They both shout simultaneously.

"No." I sigh.

"Don't do that to me bro!" Austin groaned.

"She's a lady not a 'bro'." Ethan said.

"Does it look like I care right now?" Austin glared.

They stood opposite each other and sparks flew between crackling auras. I stood in the middle of it whacking them both upside the head.

"Stop fighting already. Let's concentrate on finding some water because we're out and we're nowhere near the city yet." I say.

"Yeah you're right." Austin said.

"Sorry." Ethan apologized.

We continued walking when Growlithe suddenly leaped out of my arms and took off running.

"Growlithe!" I ran after him.

"Wait up Blaire!" Austin ran after me.

"Looks like fun!" Ethan ran after Austin.

I chased Growlithe into the nearby forest. We went deep inside passing dozens of different Pokemon. A flock of Spearow flew from the trees above. Weedle and Caterpie inched along the ground. The sound of a Murkrow rang through the air. Leaves and twigs snapped under our feet. I was almost caught up to Growlithe when a horde of Nidoran (Male & Female) ran out in front of me. I tripped and fell down. Growlithe paused and waited for me to get up then continued running. Finally Growlithe stopped in front of a huge gnarled oak tree. I could sense lots of Pokemon around and living in the tree. Its vast branches stretched for miles and they were a yard thick around. Growlithe had a glazed over look in its eyes.

"Growlithe what's wrong?" I ask. I knelt beside it.

"Gr-ow!" It howled.

All the Pokemon around also had a trance like stare. I felt a presence of a very powerful Pokemon nearby. A shadow loomed over Growlithe and I and that's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So this chapter shall be written 3rd person omniscient because currently the narrator is unconscious in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ethan and Austin had lost sight of Blaire and Growlithe. They stuck close together so as not to get separated. Strange noises came from all around them. A Metapod suddenly appeared in front of Austin.

"GYAH!" Austin shrieked and jumped into Ethan's arms.

"AHHH!" Ethan started running away with Austin.

A cloud of dust flew out from behind them. Suddenly Ethan hit his head on something hard and dropped Austin. Austin landed on his butt on the hard ground. Ethan had swirly, dizzy eyes and lay flat on the ground. What Ethan had hit was a Combee hive. And they were very angry with the new wall in their home. A swarm of Combee began stinging Ethan.

"WAAAA!" Ethan ran away.

The Combee turned on Austin.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Austin ran away after Ethan.

Both had Combee chasing and stinging them. The guys finally lost the swarm and were walking normally. It was dark in the forest. The trees blocked out a lot of sunlight.

"I'm tired of walking. Blaire couldn't have gotten too far ahead." Austin complained.

"She may be small but she ran really fast. And Growlithe probably used Agility." Ethan said.

Ethan and Austin kept walking when Austin tripped over something.

"Ow what the heck?!" He was suddenly face to face with…Blaire?

Austin realized he was right on top of her. He blushed bright red and got off her quickly.

"Wait a second. Something's wrong here." Ethan said kneeling beside her.

He checked her pulse and made sure she was breathing. "She's asleep." Ethan said puzzled.

"Well then let's wake her up." Austin said.

"I don't think it'll work. This seems to be a different kind of sleep…Ever heard of the fairy tale Snow White? Where Snow eats the apple and falls into a deep sleep, I think it's like that." Ethan said.

"I don't see a poisoned apple so just try it." Austin said.

Ethan sighed and tried to wake up Blaire. He poked her face, pinched her nose, nudged her side and even waved a flower under her nose. Blaire didn't even flinch.

"What the heck! Who could've done this?" Austin said.

"I don't know but we should probably get out of here." Ethan said moving to pick her up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Austin said looking around.

"I did." A guy stepped out of the shadows from behind the tree. He held Blaire's Growlithe in his arms. "I am Zachariah from Project Golden." He bowed.

Austin's face paled. He would know this guy anywhere. The dirty blonde hair, grey blue eyes and cruel smile gave it away. It was his brother.

Ethan moved to touch Blaire but a wave of energy knocked him back.

"Like I said I wouldn't do that. She's protected by The Lake Guardians." Zachariah said.

"If you touched her I'll kill you." Ethan growled.

Austin stood motionless trying to cope with seeing his brother for the first time in four years.

"Oh no I didn't do a thing. I just came back for my Growlithe." He pet Growlithe's head. Growlithe's eyes were still glazed over.

Ethan noticed this and he also noticed the device on Zachariah's wrist. It was similar to his Pokegear but with other attachments. He wondered if the device was controlling Growlithe.

"Growlithe isn't yours. You abandoned him. He chose Blaire over you." Austin snapped.

"You could at least say something nicer to me, _brother_. What has it been, three maybe four years?" Zachariah said.

"Yeah because you also abandoned your family!" Austin yelled.

Ethan quietly observed the conversation. Clearly this was none of his business but he happened to be stuck in this.

"No, you abandoned me. After Dad died Mom didn't give a shit about either of us. She just cared about the money she inherited. I left because I couldn't stand the way she treated you. You were so sad and all she saw was a whiney brat missing his dead Daddy. But I found my real family. Project Golden helped me and now I'm gonna show you how it can help you." Zachariah said.

_What was this Project Golden this guy kept mentioning?_ Ethan thought.

"What about Blaire?" Ethan interrupted.

"Can you wait a moment? This is a private family discussion." Austin glared at Ethan.

Ethan was taken aback. Austin's happy go lucky manner disappeared leaving an emotional beast. Ethan could tell Austin was holding a lot in right now and his rage was directed on the nearest thing to him which was Ethan himself.

"It's alright. He has a right to know after all you dragged him into this little brother. You see Growlithe here felt the pull of the Ring. But this girl unfortunately felt it too which is most intriguing considering I designed it for Pokemon only. The pull became too strong for her human body so she fell into a coma of Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower. The only way she can wake up is if you enlist the help of The Lake Guardians. As for not being able to touch your friend I guess it's a side effect of the Ring which means if I take it away from her she could stay in the coma forever so" Zachariah explained and picked up Blaire. A crackling force field went up around the two. "I really should get going now. Come visit me brother, especially if you want to see your friend alive."

Zachariah disappeared laughing.

"Guess it's time to find The Lake Guardians." Ethan said standing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! My brother who left me as a kid suddenly shows up, Blaire falls into a deadly coma and then my brother kidnaps her and you're calmer than a Slakoth! The world is falling apart around us and you don't seem to give a damn!" Austin yelled furious at Ethan.

"Whatever happened with your brother is your problem not mine. All I care about is getting Blaire back. Besides I'd rather face this challenge with a calm attitude so I can think rationally and make good choices unlike you who seems to let his emotions get the best of him!" Ethan snapped back.

"You know what, I don't care! You're just some stuck up snob Professor who's a little too smart for his own good. I'm gonna save Blaire on my own because I don't need your help!" Austin shouted and stormed off.

"Fine! I don't need you either!" Ethan roared and stomped off in the other direction.

The two took their separate ways and left the forest before nightfall.

* * *

And so enters a new _Golden_ era. Who was this mysterious figure claiming to be Austin's brother? What was Project Golden? Did Blaire really fall into a coma? Or did something unexpected happen? Will the three be reunited as friends? Or will they never be friends again?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This chapter is written from Ethan's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat in a café in Jubilife City. I had reached the city in the evening yesterday and spent this morning researching everything about The Lake Guardians at the Trainer School House. I decided to find Uxie the Guardian of Knowledge. Uxie was located in Lake Acuity but the problem was I was Jubilife and Lake Acuity was by Snowpoint City. That was a long ways away and the walk just from here to Eterna city would take a month or longer. Blaire didn't have that kind of time and neither did I. If only there was some way to get there faster. I would have used Fly but my Charizard had yet to learn the move. I thought of Austin and what he was doing. Maybe his Salamance had known Fly…no these thoughts were useless. Austin was gone and I was on my own. But then I remembered seeing something in the books. I left some money at the table and raced back towards the School House. I burst through the door a bit out of breath and headed for the back. A few students gave me annoyed 'Be quiet' looks but I ignored them. I picked up a book and opened it.

_The Legendary Legends of Legendary Pokemon_

_Index:_

_Legendary Birds_

_Legendary Beasts_

_Tower Duo_

_Eon Duo_

_Legendary Golems _

_Weather trio_

_Lake Guardians_

_Creation Quartet_

_Lunar Duo_

_Sea Guardians_

_Swords of Justice_

_Forces of Nature_

_Tao Trio_

_Morality Duo_

_And_

The last part was a bit smudged but it read out as_ Mew duo_.

I flipped to the last chapters. My hopes soared then fell flat on their face. The last pages were ripped out of the book. I felt like I had failed Blaire. I threw the book to the ground. I could've used a miracle right then. I sighed and walked outside. I guess I should start walking. I got to the edge of the town when something darted in front of my face. I looked around confused when it happened again. Pale pink sparkles floated in the air and around my head. Then a small pink face with big blue eyes appeared in front of my face. I stumbled backwards I was so startled. A pink cat like creature floated in the air. Its tail swirled around its body. It bounced around making funny faces.

"Mew." It said.

"Mew…..Oh my Arceus…." I murmured.

Mew the legendary creature said was so rare only a few ever see it in its life. I remember seeing in previous lessons only people with the purest intentions and kindest hearts see Mew. I watched it curiously. Mew seemed to be waving itself in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Mew." It flew over and popped a pink bubble in my face.

"D-Do you want me to follow you?" I asked the Mew.

"Mew." It flew off suddenly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I ran after it.

Mew flew around some corners leading me off the road. We ran through a field and down a rocky hill. I tripped over and rock and began rolling down the hill.

"Ouch! Oof! Ow! Rocks hurt!" As I slid down the hill I noticed a rushing river at the bottom.

"Please tell me we're not going in there." I said to Mew.

"Mew!" Mew dove right into the water.

"SHIT!" I tumbled right into the water.

The water was cold and the current very strong. I dove under and opened my eyes. I didn't see very many Pokemon but I saw Mew way up ahead. I swam fast using the current as a guide and caught up to Mew. Mew was playing around in a little pink bubble.

"Oh you think this is funny don't you." I muttered and rolled my eyes at Mew.

Finally the water stopped in a little pond. We must've been in a tributary that lead to here. I popped my head up and saw Mew floating in front of a waterfall. It parted the waters and went inside.

"Yeah make it easier for yourself." I grumbled.

I got out of the water and wrung out my shirt. I was soaked but I guess it didn't matter. I walked over to the waterfall. Mew went through but how did I know there wasn't a rocky death below? Mew could fly but I couldn't. _Think Ethan, think….the way Blaire saved Growlithe with no consideration of consequence…..She was braver than me so what would she do?..._ I took a few steps back and ran at the water.

"Ahhh!" I jumped through the icy water and landed on a smooth rock surface.

There was a secret cave behind the waterfall. Small orbs lit up the cavern with an eerie watery blue glow. That's when I saw him. Mewtwo. He was much bigger than me and his violet eyes reflected the water in them. I could see the curiosity and the pain on his face.

_Why have you brought a human here Mew?_ I heard its voice physically ring out.

_It needs help you say? You know I don't like interfering in human affairs. _Mewtwo looked at me. I was still too stunned to even stand.

_Hmm you make a compelling argument. Rise human and tell me your story._

I scrambled to get my footing and stood face to face with Mewtwo. I remembered how Blaire held out her hand as a sign of peace to Blaziken. I tried it. I held out my hand to Mewtwo and he placed his forehead on my fingertips. I felt him enter my mind. We became psychically connected. Memories flashed before my eyes. Things from my childhood like learning to ride bikes, fishing with my Dad, and all my hard work to becoming a Professor. Then something else flashed up. A memory of meeting Mewtwo. But then I saw how in the memory Mewtwo erased my memory of meeting him previously. The memories continued until it reached my meeting with Blaire and Austin. Recalling how Blaire saved the Growlithe and tamed Blaziken. How she livened up Aegislash and polished her Milotic. And to the meeting with Zachariah and Project Golden. Mewtwo moved his head breaking the connection.

_I have decided I will help you. I remember meeting you before as a young boy. Your knowledge has impressed me then and your maturity impresses me now. I shall allow you to keep your memory of this meeting. And the honor of calling upon me in your times of need. Take this_

Mewtwo outstretched his hand and inside formed a small metal bracelet.

_It will allow you to contact me. As for your transportation problem._

Mewtwo used Psychic and suddenly I was in the air. We flew side by side out of the waterfall and high into the clouds. It was a rush being able to fly. I knew Mewtwo wouldn't let me fall. I looked down below and saw Jubilife City. For being the largest town in Sinnoh it looked like an ant village way up here. I saw the forest Blaire had run into. I saw Sandgem town and many other places I didn't recognize. Fields of flowers and Pokemon frolicking. White sandy beaches filled with people and water Pokemon. I spun around and did a few loops in the air. I had never felt so free before.

_It's true freedom Ethan. But look we're almost there. Snowpoint city is just ahead._

I was caught up in the rush I hadn't even noticed we were close to Snowpoint. It suddenly got cold and a strong gust of winter wind blew me downwards from Mewtwo. A blizzard had kicked up out of nowhere. I felt myself tumbling downwards towards the snowy ground.

_Ethan!_ Mewtwo zipped down towards me but the winds were too strong for him.

Next thing I knew I was falling. I hit the snow and the cold engulfed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is written in Austin's point of view

* * *

Chapter 5

So here I was. I made it to Jubilife City on my own. Shows I didn't need that stupid Professor. I was still tossing and turning my mind over Zach. My own brother back after four whole years. It all seemed like some crazy dream. Especially meeting Blaire. She was a great girl and had a way with Pokemon. I felt my stomach growl and I wished I had some of that soup she made. I headed for a nearby hot dog stand. I got a chili dog and wolfed it down quickly. I walked down the street wondering what I should do when it dawned on me. The Trainer School House was in Jubilife so I could go there. I went to the TSH and looked for some books on The Lake Guardians. I heard of them before. Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit. Guardians of Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. Uxie was of Knowledge so I bet Professor Know It All would try and find her first. So I decided to find Mesprit. I suddenly stepped on something and pulled my foot away before I crushed it. It was a book. It looked like someone had just tossed it on the ground in a rush. I liked organization so it was kinda rude for someone to just toss something aside that wasn't even theirs. I picked it up and read the cover.

_The Legendary Legends of Legendary Pokemon_

This was probably useful. I looked up the section on The Lake Guardians. I found Mesprit and began reading.

_Mesprit the Guardian of Emotion. It is said to have taught humans the nobility of sorrow, pain, and joy. It sleeps at the bottom of a lake but its soul is known to roam free from its body. When it first flew people learned the sadness and joys of living. It was the birth of Emotions._

_Name: Mesprit_

_Type: Psychic_

_Species: Emotion Pokemon_

_Height: 1'0" (1 foot 0 inches)_

_Weight: 0.7 lbs (or 0.3kg)_

_Abilities: Levitate_

_Location: Lake Verity by Twinleaf Town_

So Twinleaf Town was where I had to go. It wasn't too far but it meant I had to turn around. It would still take me a while and I didn't think Blaire had that kind of time. I left the TSH after putting the book back on the shelf. I walked down the road and passing a tree.

"Austin!" I turned and saw Zach standing by the tree.

"Zach! What are you- How did you- Huh?!"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened back there. I had to get rid of that Professor kid. This is a family matter. I want you to join Project Golden. We can be together again. And I know for a fact you'll love it there." Zach said.

I looked him in the eyes and it was like we were kids again. Me the younger brother looking up to my older brother. All the times we had fun together, sharing secrets and playing pranks.

"Wait what about Blaire though. You said if you took the Ring away from her she'd fall into the coma permanently." I said also remembering our previous conversation.

"Oh yeah that all I had to do was reprogram the Ring. She's fine and enjoying a nice cup of Earl Grey back at the HQ." Zach said.

"Then what was the point of The Lake Guardians thing you rambled about?" I asked totally confused.

"Like I said I had to get the Professor to leave. He's on a nice wild Golduck chase." Zach chuckled.

"Oh. So what is Project Golden?" I asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain. But I can show it to you if you come with me." Zach said.

"I don't know…"

"Please Austin, you're not a kid anymore. You can do what you want. We can be friends again, best friends, best brothers." Zach pleaded.

"Alright. But if I don't like it I'm not joining." I said firmly.

"That's fine. Let's get going." Zach said grinning.

He threw his hand up in the air and suddenly a huge shadow loomed over us. A big blue and white mass flew overhead. It swooped low over us creating a huge gust of wind. I almost fell back but Zach stood his ground. My brother was so cool. The creature landed down beside him. That's when I realized this was Latios. I had always talked about discovering Latias and Latios with my brother. To me the Eon twins symbolized friendship. My brother and I were the best of friends and we wanted to stay that way for a long time. Seeing these Pokemon up close now only made me want that more. I reached out my hand awed by Latios and touched his head. Latios cooed and ruffled his soft feathers. Latios lowered himself so Zach could climb on. He did and held out a hand for me.

"Are you coming?" He had his hand outstretched.

I looked back at the city and then back at my brother. I took his hand. I sat behind him.

"Hold on tight." Zach smiled and we took off.

Flying in general was one thing. But flying with my brother on my favorite Pokemon was entirely different. I whooped and shouted. Zach laughed and Latios dove. We spun around in the air going faster than a Jet plane. We did dives and loop-d-loops. It was like riding the best roller coaster ever. We were headed for Project Golden HQ. But none of that really mattered to me. What mattered to me was I was finally reunited with my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter is written in Ethan's point of view. Mwhahahaha yeah not quite revealing the mystery of Project Golden yet.

Also super sorry for the short chapter but it's a long story so be patient.

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up covered in snow. I was freezing cold and clutching the metal bracelet Mewtwo gave me. I tried calling to him.

_I'm sorry Ethan the winds are too strong for me. But don't worry you're close to the human city._

I sighed, guess I was on my own. I got up brushing snow off my clothes. I saw lights in the far off distance. I started running, the snow crunching beneath my feet. I reached the city in fifteen minutes. I ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh hello I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said coming over to me.

"I'd appreciate it if you had a heavier coat I could wear. I'll pay you for it." I said.

"You don't have to, there's plenty in the back. I'll go get some." Nurse Joy walked away and came back with a parka.

She handed it to me then went back to work. I put it on feeling much warmer and then headed to Lake Acuity. After asking lots of people and getting a good pair of goggles to block the snow from my eyes I finally made it to Acuity Lake Front. The snow was harder here and steadily getting worse. It seemed like a blizzard was almost upon me. I walked faster sinking a little in the snow but pulled myself up. I passed some tall grass and higher piles of snow. All the Pokemon seemed to be hiding in the woods. I got to the water front. The winds whipped around me and the water was high and choppy. Even if I had a Pokemon that could use Surf I wouldn't be able to. I called out my Charizard and we flew to the cave in the center of the lake. I landed on the shore and returned my Charizard. I headed inside the cave. It was dark and damp. The sound of dripping water echoed inside. I walked down the tunnel heading for the center. I could barely see what was in front of me and called out my Charizard. His tail glowed lighting the way. I followed it down the twisting pathway. I made it to the center of the cave. The cavern was wide and very dark. A small pool of water lay in the middle. I looked down and in the pool was Uxie. It seemed to be sleeping. Its eyes shut tightly. I moved closer to it silently. I was about to touch it but then its eyes flashed open. It flew up in the air. I turned so as not to look at it. If you look in the eyes of Uxie you lose your memory. Uxie spoke to me telepathically.

_Hello Ethan._

"Y-You know my name?" I stuttered.

_Of course, I know everything. But you already knew that. I also know why you have come. I will help you in return for one thing._

"What do you want?" I asked.

_I am tired of sitting around in this cave. I wish to learn more in the outside world. I don't want to just know things. I want to experience them as well. Please take me with you on your journeys Ethan._

"I know how you feel. I used to-"

_Yeah I already know. We don't have enough time to be wasted. Let's go find your friend before some bad people make bad decisions. _

"Oh uh okay." I said thinking 'did I just get cut off midsentence by a Pokemon?'

I followed Uxie out of the cave. I flew on my Charizard after Uxie. On the way Uxie explained that Blaire was at the Project Golden headquarters. Austin was already there but I had no idea why. I guess I had a long road ahead of me.


End file.
